


The five things that Tucker learned about Agent Washington (or The five things that made him fall in love with Agent Washington)

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Animal Death, M/M, Mostly just tooth rotting fluff, but it’s super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Tucker discovers and learns many things about the ex freelancer that he never thought would be possible. Who knew that the ex freelancer was this much of a dork?





	The five things that Tucker learned about Agent Washington (or The five things that made him fall in love with Agent Washington)

  
The first time Tucker saw Wash out of his helmet was a memory he honestly hated.

It should have been a great day to see him out of his helmet for the first time. He seemed so..mysterious. He never gave much information unless it was beneficial in some way, like comforting one of his men.

But the day he saw him outside his armor was a bad day. They were doing a “simple” recon mission that went south real fucking quick. Tucker was keeping fire when one of the enemies made it through through the back, ambushing them, getting Wash in a headlock.

Carolina managed to get the guy off him who managed to cling to Wash like a damn cat, keeping him in the tightest headlock he’s ever seen before Carolina got him off, putting a bullet through his helmet and finishing him.

But Wash wasn’t moving. Tucker cursed, going over to him. “Shit. I don’t think he’s breathing.” Carolina panted through the com. “I can see that. Fuck! I’ll keep suppressive fire, can you give him CPR?” Tucker nodded quickly, not even making a joke about having to give him the “kiss of life.”

Tucker got his helmet off quickly, with a hiss of the locks, throwing it to the side and quickly doing the same with Washs helmet.

For some reason he was not expecting blonde hair as golden as a dandelion and freckles over his nose and cheeks like a five year old; fuck he looks young.

But there was no time to dwell, he got Washs head into position and opened his mouth, held his nose and breathed.

It felt like it took forever, Tucker thought they may actually lose him but after one last breath to his lungs Wash was gasping and coughing awake. Tucker sighed in relief, letting himself catch his breath. “Thank fuck, thought we lost you there.” Then Wash opened his eyes properly, getting his bearings and looking around and fuck, his eyes were blue. Like, bright sky blue.

Tucker’s always been weak for pretty eyes and of course his CO has the most gorgeous eyes he’s ever seen.

Wash coughed a few more times. “Tucker? What happened? I remember getting jumped.” Tucker handed him his helmet. “We got ambushed by a fucking ninja. He had you in a headlock but yours truly saved your life.” Wash nodded, taking his helmet. “Thank you, for saving my life then. Are we still in a firefight?”

Carolina walked over. “Nope. I finished it no thanks to you two.” Church popped out. “You mean WE finished it.” Tucker already felt the eye rolls from Carolina as she talked. “We finished it. Glad to see your ok.” Wash nodded as put his helmet on with a click and hiss.

Tucker was brought out of fucking staring at him once he saw the helmet on, looking away and pretending he wasn’t disappointed that he couldn’t see his face anymore.

And when he got morning wood the following morning he pretended he didn’t jack off to eyes the color of the sky and hair like a fucking sunflower.

The second thing Tucker learned about wash is that he’s a huge softie for animals. It was honestly the sweetest thing Tucker has seen happen in his entire time with the reds and blues, and that includes Cabbose being stupidly loyal.

But while he was in the middle of lecturing Tucker on the field outside they heard a distressed sound, a bird chirping in pain.

Tucker tried not to get distracted by it but Wash was. Wash cleared his throat. “Excuse me.” He said before following the sound.

Tucker watched, following him quietly as Wash took his helmet off, setting it down and looking through the bushes to find a bird, looking on the verge of death and pain. It looked like an eagle or some other prey got him but managed to get out.

Wash picked up the little bird gently, Tucker winced as it chirped in distress but watched as Wash talked to him in the softest voice he’s ever heard from him. “Hey little guy, you don’t look so good. What happened? A bigger bird get you? Huh? It’s ok.”

Tucker watched, fascinated by the scene until the bird stopped moving. Wash moving it gently in his hands. “Oh…I…I think it died.” Tucker frowned. “Sorry man.” Wash still held the bird but his voice was thick. “I couldn’t help him. He was in so much pain.”

Tucker shrugged, even though wash couldn’t see it. “Sometimes you can’t save everyone. Even little birds. I didn’t know you were an animal person.”

Wash sniffled as he gently placed the bird down. “Back home I had two cats. I was that kid that would bring home an injured animal to help when I was little. But..do you think I scared him Tucker? Like, did I scare him literally to death?” Tucker sighed. He’s never seen wash so..fragile before and over something that barely weighed a pound.

“I mean it’s a possibility but it’s probably better he went that way instead of suffering, right?” Wash sniffled as he put his helmet back on. “Right. I forget what we were out here for now.” “You were lecturing me.” Wash nodded. “Right. Let’s just head back to base.” He said as he started walking. Tucker followed quietly.

The third thing he learned is, as much as Wash yells and lectures that his troops keep a good diet, he himself loves junk food.

Tucker caught him one night, just sweatpants and a faded tee shirt on as he found Grifs stash of Oreos and Ho-Hos and other snacks. Tucker smirked as he sat down quickly, before his CO could hide it. “So… looks like you’re eating junk food.” Wash blushed and looked ashamed for a moment.

Tucker chuckled. “It’s fine, everyone needs to treat themselves every once in a while.” Wash frowned, holding an Oreo. “You’re not going to tell Grif I stole his food?” “Fuck no. Why would I do that? But honestly, I never thought you, of all people, liked junk food.”

Wash shrugged, letting out a breath. “They’re relaxing. I don’t have to think about what I have to eat. Instead it’s what I want to eat.”Tucker gave a smile. “Like I said. Everyone deserves a treat. Pass me an Oreo.”

  
The fourth thing he leaned is that his pigeon toed. It’s something that you’d have to be very lucky to see, like a shiny, rare Pokémon. But Tucker was just lucky enough and while wash was exhausted (probably from not sleeping. Tucker and he have had unofficial meets in the mess hall) he saw it.

Wash made some excuse of getting back to bed (he wasn’t. He was going to be awake the entire night) and Tucker saw his size nine feet pointed inwardly just slightly. Tucker couldn’t help but say something. “Dude, what’s with your feet?” Wash was mid yawn when he stopped, blushed and stared at his feet before righting them straight. “It’s nothing.”

“You’re pigeon toed?” Wash blushed deeply. “Tucker.” He hissed out. Tucker chuckled. “I’m just surprised. I thought all you freelancers had perfect postured and shit.” “We do but sometimes when I’m really tired I forget to control that. Please do not tell anyone about this.” Tucker smiled. “I won’t. honestly it’s fucking adorable.” Wash wasn’t sure if he could blush deeper but he did before walking out of the mess hall quickly.

And the fifth (and what made Tucker start falling in love with this dork) he found out by accident, from a joke he didn’t find that funny but it was 3AM and both he and Wash were at their unofficial meeting spot in the mess hall, driven out of bed by nightmares.

Wash seemed particularly haunted tonight, bags under his eyes and eyes barely leaving the table or mug of tea in his hand. Barely said a hello to Tucker, even though they’re pretty good friends now.

Tucker wasn’t sure if he hand the energy (or of Wash would even talk about them. Probably not, stubborn bastard) which leaves him with humor, how he handles everything really.

He forgets the joke but when he told Wash he wanted to tell him something Wash looked up, paying attention and when Tucker laid the joke on him, grin and all, Wash paused before snorting out a laugh and smiling for what feels like the first time in months.

And the snort laughter kept going for five minutes, even getting Tucker laughing and Tucker found the little snorts of laughter fucking adorable.

He felt the urge to wrap him up in his arms and make him laugh like that every day.

Fuck, he’s falling hard for him.

 

 


End file.
